


The Drawf-A Team

by AnnabethBlack



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, Gen, Guns, Porfo destroys Manhattan, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/AnnabethBlack
Summary: Porfo is destroying Manhattan and only a group of ragtag comedy artists can stop him.





	The Drawf-A Team

The Manhattan skyline was dense with smoke and the ringing of ceased gunfire. The screams of the bereaved and the wounded chorus loud and clear from the evacuation stations set up across the city. A small party of four moved swiftly in a tight formation up second avenue, ignoring victims fleeing in the opposite direction. 

Julia lead point, M16 pointing at any sudden unexpected movement, a bandana tied Rambo-style around her forehead to cover the gash beneath that was slowly dripping blood into her left eye. Jacob brought up the rear, creeping backwards as he kept his rifle up, waiting for any Porflings to attempt an ambush from behind. Somehow during the commotion he had acquired a tin bowl of a helmet much like those worn by infantry in world war one. The straps hung down by his jaw, untied and leaving the helmet skewed upon his head in the most non-committal attempt at safety possible. Between the two were Caldwell and Nathan, both spattered with soot and blood themselves. Caldwell walked as if in a daze, muttering to himself as Nathan guided him by the arm. Both had holstered pistols however Nathan was the one holding the hand radio to connect them to their eyes in the sky: Willie Muse.

“I don't know what you want me to tell you Nathan. You can see from your position where Porfo is.” Willie didn't seemed too bothered by the chaos going on, nor the danger that his coworkers were in. In his lap his dog, Lily, snuffed in agreement.

Nathan gave a big sigh before responding. “Can you- Can you just put Jake on please Willie?” Nathan strained to be polite, looking around fearfully.

“Are you saying I’m not  _ GOOD  _ enough to talk to you right now?” Willie asked, emphasising the stinging implications of Nathan’s request.

“No. No I didn't say that at all. Willie I-” Nathan scrambled for the right thing to say to fix the situation.

“ _ No, he’s saying you aren't qualified to be The Man In The Chair _ .” Nathan heard Jake in the background on the radio and felt flooded with relief. 

“What a dick.” Willie scowled.

“Scram you scamp. I got this,” Jake took control of the radio. “Nathan, the path ahead is clear but keep an eye on your six, we got some bogies heading your way from 21st and 3rd.”

“Thanks Jake.” Nathan glanced behind to receive a confirmatory nod from Jacob that he had heard.

“Damn I feel cool right now.” Jake’s voice came from the walkie talkie but it sounded distant, as though he was talking to someone else.

“Jake, you know we can still hear you right?” Nathan asked tentatively.

“Oh shit. Sorry Nathan,” Jake apologised. “It is still a cool feeling though.”

“Jake, people are dying out here.” Nathan pointed out hotly. His grip on Caldwell tightened slightly but Caldwell didn’t so much as flinch.

“You’re right. Sorry. Over.” Jake responded sheepishly. 

Nathan shook his head and lowered the walkie talkie to his side. He could almost hear Jake mouthing to whoever was with him “still fucking cool though”. Perhaps on Jake’s end everything seemed fine. Nathan himself wouldn’t have minded being The Man in The Chair. He wouldn’t have minded being dead in all honesty, not if it stopped him from searing the pain-soaked chaos his world had devolved in to permanently within his mind.

“GET DOWN!” Julia roared.

She whipped around and slammed in to Caldwell, throwing them both to the ground. Nathan and Jacob dived to the floor just in time to cover themselves as glass rained down upon them. There was a huge chain of crashes followed by the thundering of the building to their right toppling backwards. A huge boulder comprised of crushed vehicles perched precariously where the top of the building had once existed. It teetered dangerously, threatening to fall on top of the four heroes.

“What the hell was that?” Jake’s crackled voice shouted in from the walkie talkie.

Everyone look towards Porfo, still clinging to the top of the Empire Building. His head was stooped to look at the ground meaning that they could see just a colossal tuft if colorless hair.

“What… is he doing?” Jacob asked, frowning.

They could see Porfo bending down towards the sidewalk. One arm tightened around the building causing cracks in glass and brick that resulted in a cascade of rubble. The other arm was reached down but for what they couldn't tell. The group watched Porfo, fearful but entranced or perhaps just subjected to morbid curiosity. Each member felt simultaneously paralyzed but drawn towards Porfo, tempted to inch closer to see what he was doing.

Suddenly Porfo righted himself, another improvised boulder in his hand. He let out a guttural roar that pushed the Drawfee Team back several feet despite still being on the ground. Around them glass poured down on them and Nathan's ear began to bleed. As Jacob reached over to assist Nathan, Julia stared up at the beast. Porfo’s eyes met Julia’s, sending ice cold shivers up her spine. The monster didn't even blink as he began to wind up his next projectile. 

“He sees us! Run!” Julia shouted. 

She grabbed Caldwell by the arm and dragged them both into the middle of the road. Nathan snatched up the walkie talkie before and Jacob followed suit, diving behind an empty cab just in time to miss the attack. The team looked to each other, then to Caldwell who was breathing very heavy and very fast. 

“All my fault. All my fault.” Caldwell muttered over and over again, clawing at his own skin with filthy crusted nails.

Julia nodded to Nathan and they traded places. As Caldwell muttered and beat himself up, Nathan gently took both his hands in his own and squeezed them comfortingly.

“Hey buddy, we talked about this. This isn’t your fault.” Nathan began. 

A few feet away Julia was checking the magazine of her gun whilst Jacob kept watch on Porfo.

“He’s preparing the next one,” Jacob warned her. “We should go around. Head west and loop around where there is more cover.”

“Does it matter at this point? Unless we go underground he is going to see us coming from any direction.” Julia sounded so defeated it made Jacob’s heart plummet. 

“Hey Nathan?” Jacob called over.

Nathan glanced at Jacob over Caldwell’s shoulder and grimaced. Jacob mimed for the walkie talkie and Nathan wordlessly threw it over.

“Hey Jake, please tell me this is exactly like a movie and there is an underground route into the building.” Jacob tried to sound more comedic than desperate in his request.

“That might not be a bad idea. Let me look it up.” Jake replied.

“You’re the man in the chair! Shouldn't you have the answer right away?” Jacob asked, his voice strained.

“This isn't actually a movie!” Jake snapped back. “I didn't think to pull up every single type of map beforehand!” 

As Jacob and Jake argued Julia peered over the top of the cars at Porfo.

“He’s winding up again!” Julia shouted.

Nathan looked over to Julia and his jaw dropped.

“JULIA BEHIND YOU!” Nathan shouted.

Julia and Jacob turned around. They could see in the cars a couple of blocks away being pushed to the sides as a swarm of hundreds of Porflings skittered towards them. Some scrambled over cars, others waddled and ran straight into or through any obstacle in their path. The angry babbles of Porfo’s infant children and siblings could be heard alongside the gnashing of bloody gums. Behind them Porfo screeched once more, a sound worse than scraping metal or nails on a blackboard. 

The crew all looked to Julia for direction but the Porflings were getting too close. Before Julia could move Caldwell bolted off like a shot, racing between cars towards Porfo. Whether it was down to fearful panic or guilt or a well thought strategic move none of the others knew. They all just raced after Caldwell. 

_ WHOOSH! _

As they tore towards Porfo the gigantic ball of crumpled up cars whizzed over their heads and crashed into the straggling Porflings. Most of the tiny demon babies were left unharmed and worked their small fat legs faster to catch up to their prey. Porfo screeched again and started to shimmy down the building as the Drawfee crew approached. 

“WE ARE TRAPPED!” Nathan shouted. 

His pace began to slow as hopelessness crashed over him. 

“NATHAN!” Julia gritted her teeth and grabbed Nathan’s wrist. “JACOB GRAB CALDWELL!” 

Julia strained to keep moving forward whilst dragging Nathan behind her. Her eyes scanned for any sort of exit. Ahead of them was an intersection and Julia strained to see if it was clear but there was no time to weigh the pros and cons of the decision.

“JACOB TO YOUR LEFT.” Julia called out.

Using her momentum she swung Nathan around as she changed direction. The new course seemed to spark something in Nathan and he began to move once more, almost matching pace with Julia.  Julia attempted to glance over her shoulder to check Jacob and Caldwell were with them. As she craned her neck to look back Julia’s arm smacked in to the wing mirror of an abandoned car. A single cry of pain escaped her but Julia grit her teeth and carried on.

"They’re behind us.” Nathan reported.

Julia nodded and began to look for something,  _ anything _ , to get them out of the living nightmare they found themselves in. Each slap of boot against tarmac sent a wave of panic shooting through Julia’s bones to shake her soul. She could feel the heat of Porfo’s glutinous stare as they retreated however the relative stillness of the earth beneath them signified to Julia that the demon hadn’t left his perch. The sheer desperation to evade Porfo’s gaze informed Julia’s next move. 

It was an arbitrary choice but nevertheless Julia locked in on an apartment building with stairs leading up off the sidewalk to the front door. Nathan still in tow, Julia changed their course, heading towards the set of steps and praying Jacob was paying enough attention to her to follow suit. At the foot of the steps Julia practically leaped to the top, abandoning Nathan who quickly stumbled up behind her. Jacob soon joined them, throwing Caldwell in to a corner behind him. Nathan stood by Jacob’s side, barricading Caldwell next to the door Julia was desperately trying to open. 

“How we doing Julia?” Jacob asked, panic evident in his voice as he began to open fire on the Porflings closest to them.

Nathan grabbed Julia’s gun and followed suit whilst Caldwell cringed into the crumpled folds of the back of Nathan’s shirt. 

“There is something wedging the door shut from the other side. It. Won’t. Budge.” Julia grunted, throwing all of her weight against the door.

“ _ Julia _ .” Jacob’s voice wavered. 

In front of him Porflings scrambled over the corpses of their deceased and bleeding siblings, their blobby little bodies rippling as he and Nathan peppered them with gunshots. Spurts of crimson blood fountained out of the oncoming enemies, barely slowing down those who weren’t instantly killed by a lead bullet to the brain. 

“I nearly…  _ got it! _ ” Julia pushed through the door, dragging Caldwell in after her. 

“After you, Sir Yaffe.” Jacob nodded, glancing sideways at Nathan.

As he wasn’t in a position to argue, Nathan took his hand off the trigger and lowered his gun. Once he was inside Jacob backed up all the way to the doorframe, still firing. He hesitated, not wanting to stop shooting until all the little beasts following them were dead but there were just so  many of them.

“Jacob come on!” Julia shouted. Her hands were gripped tight on the inside handle to the point where it looked like her bones would burst through red skin. 

With a gargantuan effort Jacob lowered his gun and threw himself backwards, falling to his butt as Julia slammed the door closed thus sealing them off from the Porflings outside, if only temporarily.


End file.
